villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte the Giant Tarantula
Charlotte the Giant Tarantula is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 American horror film, Night Of The Wild. She is a RV-sized Pink-Toed Goliath bird-eater tarantula who was one of Big Bertha's servants who commanded the mutated animals to go to the mall in order to kill Darwin and his family. History At a pet shop owned by exotic animal owner Mr. Godfrey, she was once a normal-sized Goliath bird-eating tarantula who befriended him. Nightfall arrived, and Godfrey unintentionally forgot to feed her a hissing cockroach which grew really large and escaped the shop unnoticed. That was when she was then suddenly affected by some large amounts of toxic waste and grew to the size of a camping RV and escaped from her tank, hell-bent on killing Godfrey for not feeding her. She tore down one of the living room walls with her upper torso and legs and chased Godfrey through the kitchen and into the farmyard, where she ferociously killed Godfrey by stabbing him through the chest with her very large fangs. After that, she left him to die afterwards. Later on in the movie, she attacked Darwin's uncle Harvey's RV and overturned the vehicle, causing herself to fall over along with it. She got up, resumed her rampage across town and rallied the animals into a army of her very own. She told them gleefully to go to the mall to kill Darwin and his family. As they got to the mall, Charlotte used her legs and body to break open the mall entrance gates and all the animals, including zebras, lions, tigers, crocodiles and vampire bats, entered the mall and went on a incredibly massive bloody manslaughter rampage. Charlotte told a unnamed white tiger to kill a man as her main objective and, to her surprised villainous reaction, killed him with successful results. Charlotte and Darwin battled each other viciously in a showdown, which ended with Darwin fending her off. As the animals continued their rampage, Charlotte went to the underground mine beneath the mall and told some orb weavers, pumas, and a Goliath bullfrog to search for Mariah, kidnap her and bring her back to the mine. Once they knocked her unconscious, they brought her back to the mine just like Charlotte had told them to. Mariah awakened, where was she was bound and gagged by the puma, which prevented her to scream for help. Eventually, Darwin arrived armed with a hunting knife, and killed the bullfrog and orb weavers except the puma, who ran off with Charlotte by her side. The tarantula later fought off Darwin, who was already pinned to the ground by Charlotte. Just before Charlotte could kill him the same way she killed Mr. Godfrey, Harvey arrived, armed with a handgun, and shot the tarantula multiple times, mortally wounding her and causing her to speed off. She was half-briefly seen with her head and legs peeking out in a hallway as she watched a large brown wolf escaping from her awakening. She reappeared inside the mine along with the other animals during the showdown between Big Bertha and Darwin, which went too far as the showdown took to the roof of the mall, where it finally ended with Big Bertha falling from the roof to her predicted death. Near the very climax of the movie, a huge fiery explosion caused by Harvey igniting gasoline killed the animals, including Charlotte, who was severely burned to death by the flames. Gallery Tarantula.png Tarantula (Eight Legged Freaks).jpg Tarantula.jpg